User talk:Triskelle3/4
See Triskelle archives; First Talk Page, Second Talk Page, and Third Talk Page. Do NOT remove or adjust anyone's comments. I don't care if they are "hurtful", I'll just leave it there. If you do adjust them, with the exception you are putting , then I will rollback or undo you. Don't ask, just do it. Also, always make a new section when talking to me, if the comment has nothing to do with the section, otherwise I will not acknowledge your comment and assume it is part of the above discussion. From now on I will be responding on my talk page, and my talk page only. I would mt user talk page to be organised. Thank you, --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 02:57, 24 May 2009 (UTC) __TOC__ --'Zapwire'The cake is a lie 18:19, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Hoi! I heard aboot ben hackin ya. How do you know it was him? -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 16:03, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Manny Peng Wello its wour old newisis. ... Cwan I wead wour book? - Manny Peng Club Penguin Battle Wiki Check it out! It's good, honestly. Also, the Webmaster system is not used; we have a Council. See our Council here:http://cpbattlerina.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Battlerina:Council_Hall I'm here. Where's the welcoming party? You told me to come here, so I did. I don't personally like club penguin, I've not a clue what it is, actually. Awww...Trisky is lonely and needs me for company? Aww... Daire18 02:42, 10 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Apologies You haven't done anything to me, in fact, you were one of my best friends here before I quit! (Talk to me!) 01:54, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Triskelle I have nothing against you defending your friends and family. Actually more people should do that these days. Just because I'm not fond of Agentgenius dosen't mean you have to apologise to me. I respect that you two are friends, even though I don't really like him. Speeddasher RE: I Fully Apologize for My Rudeness Towards You I apologize for how I treated you at the Congress. I assumed that you'd be annoyed since that was a topic you stood firmly on, and I was indeed very rude. I still don't know what a High horse is, but how about me riding a Galapagos giant tortoise instead? Metaphorically and literally, the tortoise in reference is slow and a bit smaller than a Shetland pony. If it's a smaller item, I guess that's a good thing. *surmounts turtle* Now then, hopefully, you will accept my apology and we can move on with our newly democratic lives. I will not have rudeness like that again. As previously stated, I sincerely apologize for my extreme rudeness. Hopefully, you can forgive me for my actions. Again, and just to make it clear one last time, I sincerely offer you my apologies. *rides tortoise off to the horizon* --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 21:23, 12 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Swear Word List ROTFL, I wouldn't want to find a list of swear words! However, in my country, both "queer" and "gay" mean "homosexual", and the d-word is a wretched one here, as is the F-word and saying Hell when not referencing to the place. The proper term for a female dog is also terrible, as is "screw" when not referencing to, well, a screw (like what you would put into a wall with a drill or a screwdriver). I'm afraid I can't help you on that. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:14, 15 May 2009 (UTC) School Tour Yeah Donegal. I sure will have a fun time! See you when you move in to your new house! -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 14:35, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Excuse me? EXCUSE ME? THAT WAS BEFORE I FOUND OUT YOU WERE HACKED! GOOD GOSH! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 02:33, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Question How many votes do I need to become a rollback? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 02:38, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Oh...then can I become one? I have 6 'For'...and 0 for everything else! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 02:40, 21 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Promotion I can't. Uberfuzzy deleted the BOBMASTER promotions. I can't promote you. No one can... ':(' I balme the Walrus. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 19:46, 21 May 2009 (UTC) I heard about you absence I heard tomorrow you'll be gone for awhile. I know you aren't quitting, but I just wanted to say goodbye as it might be awhile before you get to edit here again. I wish you good luck, and I hope you'll be okay. Speeddasher I Just Noticed You know, I've just read your user page, and in the things you don't like, some things are very true! The USA is too mentioned. They're always butting out other countries such as the UN and other countries too! I completely agree with you on that. That is all. -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 13:49, 24 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Things that I don't like saw that thing on that there user page of yours, wanted to join in; *meat is, well, meat. humans need it to survive, animals need it to survive. circle of life. i respect ur vegitarianism, just pointing tings out. *especially when they automatically believe the stereotypes portrayed on tv, i just have fun messing with their minds by saying babies drive kangaroos and koala's eat people. then when they go around saying this stuff to other aussies they either get bashed or laughed at. *with football, i assume your referring to soccer. i dont find the american spelling annoying or nothing cept when ppl try to jam it down your throats. *lol mY voICE cRACks toO, mUSt be thIS dANG ol' tEENaGE phASE. *guns can be used for good or bad, but guns, weapons etc. will be the death of mankind imo. *cars are gg. riding around in a porsch totally rules. only reason they're death traps is if ya do something stupid and hit another car, which is only caused if someone runs thru red light or speeds. *with the letter Z i pronounce it both ways, didn't really worry me bout the zee vs zed business. *lol my hair used to be blonde when i was a bub, then it turned brown, now its black. *most rap music is ok, but white rappers pretty much killed it. *great minds think alike, although the format of the new quality templates has changed, so im happeh. *again great minds think alike. *sick a bunch of foxes on them. takes care of that there mink problem. *idc bout the imperial system. i was born using the metric system, ill die using the metric system. *rofl, i cop these wannabe noobs all the time. my dad knows real, actual biker gangs. i tell the real ones about these noobs, next thing ya know the cyclists get pwned. *go round talking to ppl in irish, will probably get a response in irish. *send the gardai over here pls. aussie police are REALLY uptight, they're almost as worse as japanese police. *media sucks, never paid attention to it. the paparatzzi and stuff like that is what put me off from watching the news, i personally would not like to be bloodhounded and harrassed by a group of noobs trying to get a story out of me, clip splice, and make it say something i never said. *luna park > disneyland. disneyland didn't make me barf on the rides, luna park did =/ ill try to repress that memory now. *michael o sullivan? that's what it kinda sounds like to me imo. BugzyTalk 17:17, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Quit template Is the quitting because of force or because you don't want to? This will affect the quit template you get. --'Zapwirethe tubes are clogged! 20:14, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :It isn't out of force, it is inability to edit. --[[User:Triskelle3|'''Triskelle3]] 20:18, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Invitation To Join UPM I cordially invites you to join the stupidest and laziest clan of the season; *Underground PWN Mafia Forums *Underground PWN Mafia Blog You can start off as a simple Piccotio, and work your way up to Godfather. Or if you don't want to join the clan, you can simply moderate our forums. It's starting out and we hope to have users like yourself participating and making new friends. Hope to see you there! BugzyTalk 16:07, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I'm going to break out Manny Peng I'm getting Manny Peng OUT!! =D --Chill57181 18:07, 16 June 2009 (UTC) HI! whats' up Triskelle? I havent' talked to you since that big fight. and guess what? I got unblocked by barkjon on cpw a long time ago (May 4th). So anyway whats up. unknown4 17:30, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Name Hello! I am Iceanator189. Here is your first name in English: Michael. --Iceanator189 23:23, 27 June 2009 (UTC) WOOO-HOOO You're coming back! Here's some new articles you should see. War Against Humans. Billy May's Funeral. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 15:47, 12 July 2009 (UTC) It's good to see that you'll be here soon Triskelle. It'll be nice to have you here again. --Speeddasher Woot! Hope to see you again soon! Welcome back! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 17:04, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Awesome! Whoohoo! You're comin' back; that's great! The Wiki has grown a lot since you left. There are a few new projects, and one of them is Redlink. Yes, that's right. I got started on that Redwall parody while you were gone. Check out this page to see all the new Redlink articles, images, and blogs. Anyway, I'm stuck on a High Rhulain parody... care to help when you get back? =) In other words, the Great Darktonian Pie War has been expanded and it's now part of an all-new villain tetralogy: For Great Justice. The series has four stories, the Pie War being one of them, and tey are all about some sort of villain trying to take over Antarctica. After the Pie War, Nightmare tries to utilize his X-Virus army to gain continental conquest, and in the Power4U Affair, a mysterious website illegally sends powers to customers, making them megalomaniacs. The last story, the Wikia Catastrophe involves Kwiksilver's alternate self, codenamed Virus, trying to destroy the entire Wikia, with the help of the X-Army and Power4U remnants. Agents are sent from the CPFW to other universes to eradicate the X-Arym and Power4U remnants, and Redwall is involved... >=) Can't wait to have you back! =D ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 18:17, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Hello Im Salteroi, Im fairly new to this wiki but ive got a question. Please join and help fix up and edit this wiki- http://cpcag.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Cheats_and_Glitches_Wiki --Salteroi 07:25, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Greetings Greetings Great King Triskelle, I am Lord Swiss Ninja, I have heard a lot of things about you. -Lord Swiss Ninja Welcome back!!!! Yo Trisk, how ya doin? It's good to have you back. The Great Darktonian Pie War has been expanded more so you might want to check it out. I hope you like the new edits. --Speeddasher OOC? I can edit the timeline to make everything fit in. That's how new articles and ideas are made. Besides, the article is still in its construction stages, so it isn't really a finished product. --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Don't eat the yellow snow!)' 19:21, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Declaration of Independance I Lord Swiss Ninja, Declare All of Zurich county (All of Mammoth Mountains) declare Independance from you. It is not because we do not like you... We want to be fully part of Maggiore. However we will still be at your aid for battles. We will Sheild you. This is not a question. The Decision is made. I have not the Ability to make maps for my country, and I ask of you kindly to make them for me. (Please add Zurich on your map!) In return, we will be at your service for anything. P.S. zurich drives on the Right side of the road Warm Regards, --Lord Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 03:21, September 11, 2009 (UTC) fine I will not be fully independant now, but I have a plan without getting in your way. --Lord Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 02:34, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Doctor Who Story I saw your message on the Shout Box about you know who (not Voldemort, you know what I mean) being Amluc Riam. You know, it's like the Doctor Who episodes, The Sound of Drums/Last of the Time Lords. The Master, disguised as Harold Saxon, becomes Britain's Prime Minister and takes over the world. Look it up on the Tardis Wiki. Will it be like that?--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 02:26, September 16, 2009 (UTC) This is going to be good.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 21:33, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Hi I made a forum for a new role-play. Click Here, please! I am da bomb! 02:23, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Penguinian Translations Could you make a page of Penguin/English translations? --N⊘tAnEditor 15:55, September 19, 2009 (UTC) PS:Could you also tell me Penguinian for 'Darkness', 'Shadow' etc.? It is? Oh. Thanks!--N⊘tAnEditor 16:58, September 19, 2009 (UTC) You don't understand!!! You don't understand! Our culture is completely different from yours! Emperor Swiss Ninja does not just rule one city in those mountains but, multiple cities! The citizens in Pengvaria have no loyalty to you or Freezeland. If you dare disagree, Emperor Swiss Ninja will order his citizens to throw bratwurst and other kinds of meats! You can't tell Emperor Swiss Ninja what to do because he is an Emperor and you are but a lowly "Queen". No offense, but, your name seems a little feminine. The Bureaucrat of The Royal Emperor Swiss Ninja, --Lord Jsudsu9988 03:31, September 20, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Besides, Ireland is mainly a flat country. History has been made with Zurich and Lucerne. It will be illogical to move Zurich and its cities in that area. Oh, it's on! I, Jsudsu9988, as Bureaucrat of Emperor Swiss Ninja , declare this as an assaulting offense to my nation and my residence. I here by declare you to negotiate with my Emperor, Swiss Ninja, about this conflict as this skirmish has passed my level to deal with. As an issue for peace and harmony, I will as you one thing, "Surrender Mammoth Mountains, show-off or, suffer the consequence!" As I have told you, this can't be dealt with a Bureaucrat as I am the messenger for the Humble Emperor Swiss Ninja. Please reply back to me or my Sovereign for your decision as for this conflict of acceptance. You choose death or life over the Mammoth Mountains. Long live Emperor Swiss Ninja, --Lord Jsudsu9988 18:45, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Wait! Don't tell me that! Tell my sovereign! Ok, I understand the Mammoth Mountains are yours but, this isn't what the citizens thought about treating us like a pest. And yes, we do think you have gone overboard. Ireland is very hard to get use to and it's also unfair for you to call my sovereign an "ego" or a !@#$%^&*()! So if you want your State to be successful, hear out what other people think. That's all I'm going to say. P.S. Nice photoshoping you in to the Avatar. I love that show but I have seen all of them and I also enjoying to watch them again. --Lord Jsudsu9988 00:10, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Hope your well. Merlin Parody I just thought of a parody of Merlin. He'll be a High Penguin, and he'll be called Murylin. He'll also be the creator The Light Amulet, and the mentor of Finwë, and later Triskelle. It contrasts with our canon, but it'll greatly expand CPFW. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:33, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Happy B-Day! Tell your mom and sister that I said Happy Birthday. --Speeddasher Hey, trisk Can we add more Elemental Amulets. I put more ideas here. Citcxirtcem 17:37, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Reasons to vote NO to Lisbon Though I'm dutch, my parents voted NO to Lisbon last year. Let's hope the Irish vote NO again, otherwise we're b*****ed. Anyway, here's some reasons why the Irish should vote NO: *To Keep Ireland's Power and Identity *To Safeguard Ireland's neutrality *Eastern European/bigger countries will have more power *To help Irish farmers in world trade talks *To prevent too much immigration *EU is too big already *To safeguard Ireland's low corporate tax rate Yes to Europe. No to Lisbon. Keep democracy in Europe alive! --[[User:Het1692|'Het1692']] 12:40, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I've been reading and the Lisbon Treaty is harmless. And I'd advise you take down the 'USE' poster on your page, the Treaty equalises EU members by giving votes by population. It's America who give every state the same, and I have to say that's just daft. The EU does that now, and the Lisbon Treaty will fix it. Anyway, I'm the sort of person who actually reads the posters and some of the NO ones are blatant lies. There was one saying '1.85- the new minimum wage under Lisbon?' and when it was pointed out that just plain wrong they said 'it's not a lie, we put in a question mark!' How dumb is that? I'm not rying to tell you what to think, but at least do some reading up on the subject.--N⊘tAnEditor 16:44, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Trouble is though, this way we get more than our fair share. If we have the same amount as, say, Germany, then each one of us has MORE than each German. Most unfair.--N⊘tAnEditor 17:11, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Actually, they fixed almost all of those objections. Moot point now though.--N⊘tAnEditor 17:10, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Re:Birthday Actually my birthday was yesterday, but thanks. It means a lot to me. --Speeddasher rollback As you know last week I ran for rollback. I have 5 votes and since my week is up, may I be a rollback now. I asked Turtleshroom but he hasn't answered yet. --'[[User:Anniemoose98|'Anniemoose98,]] [[User talk:Anniemoose98| '''Wanna say Hi?]] 19:13, October 11, 2009 (UTC) AWESOMEZ! -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 17:32, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Hey Trisk. Would you mind helping me out with these 2 articles? King Pisskelle "High" Penguins Thanks. Ps. Read the D.R.A.K.E. Citcxirtcem 21:26, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Hi there! I have a question, first of all, how do you create a signature? Oh, never mind. Protests Triskelle, I honestly believe that though you're trying to help the wiki, you're just making the whole thing worse. Please read this. You can reply on my talk page if you want to, but I don't want to make this a logical debate. Just asking you to consider what I have to say. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 02:41, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks so much!!! THANK YOU, SO MUCH FOR SAVING ME MY LIFE HERE AT FANON! WHAT THE LEADER DID WAS WEIRD AND CRUEL! THANKS FOR UNBLOCKING ME! :) --'Jsudsu9988' ♪ [[User talk:Jsudsu9988 (jsucooldude1)|'Reply here!']] 04:31, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Play on CPW. You can play 1 of 5 characters in my play on the following page- http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:PabloDePablo/%22Tale_of_the_Okie_Tribe%22 You can play "Young PaokieDyPaokie", who has 1 scene appearance, "PaokieDyPaokie's Dad", who has 2 scene appearances, any of the chieftans/leaders, who have 4 scene appearances. Post your signature on the page where your pick of character is. --PabloDePablo 13:34, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Just sign on the part(s) you want. --PabloDePablo 22:46, November 17, 2009 (UTC) A discussion about your wiki being spotlighted Hey, Maddieworld has put up a spotlight request for your wiki, in case you didn't know. Here's the discussion; I thought it fair that you get to put in your own two cents about it. --Gp75motorsports (talk) 02:39, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Here I already said all this on the ShoutBox. 1:59] Which said I was a BOSS and the Stability Doctrine Thingy was repeaed. 1:59 ... repealed* 2:00 ... I was promoted, naturally. 2:00 ... But TS and Exploror opposed this. 2:00 ... And constanty demoted me as fast as I was promoted. 2:01 ... A little later, TS blocked SheepMan. 2:01 ... On false charges, but that's another story. 2:01 ... One of the 'charges' was 'being a hypocrite'. 2:01 And a rebelrouser. I look at blocks 2:02 Technically, TS should have been blocked for two weeks for caling him that. 2:02 ... Yes, E-114. And other things too. 2:03 ... However, I decided that TS should be given a chance. 2:03 (you kno I'm not listening right?) 2:03 I gave hima suspended sentance. 2:03 If you're not listening, how did you type that? 2:04 if he said anything I thought could offend anyone, he would be blocked for two weeks. 2:04 TS IS ON! 2:04 ... Or not. 2:04 Time passed, as it does. 2:04 Sorry, I was watching X-Men. 2:04 Explorer, let me finish please. 2:04 ... TS has left the building. 2:04 Hi Explorer. We are currently argueing about something I can't remember. Wanna join? 2:04 Where was I? 2:04 Sure. 2:04 Oh yes. 2:05 ... I came up with an idea. 2:05 ... To hold these survays. 2:05 ... about people's opinions on controversial things. 2:06 ... To prevent misunderstandings, you know. 2:06 ... I made the first one, on evolution. 2:06 And yet you never factored in the risk of a flame war. 2:07 ... v 2:07 TS deleted it. Without reading it. 2:07 ... I did factor that in, BTW. 2:07 So? 2:07 ... No<, I really don't think you did. 2:07 Explorer. I said that argumentative comments were to be deleted. 2:07 ... Anway. 2:07 Brb. 2:08 In the deletion reason, he called me a 'rebe-raiser'. 2:08 ... rebel-rouser* 2:08 ... and so we had an argument. 2:08] Back. 2:08 ... Deleting argumentative comments won't stop a flame war. 2:09 ... Arguments could easily flash on the Shout Box. 2:09 About my BOSSship, the legality of my survey... 2:09 ... true, Explorer. I hadn't thought of that. 2:09 See? You didn't factor it in. 2:09 we also argued about common sense and the like. 2:09 And? 2:10 Hello! 2:10 ... Oh, Lord. 2:10 I suppose the fact that you can delete ShoutBox comments as well ould help. 2:10] HellO! 2:10 Hello! 2:10 I had a great new idea for a weapon! 2:10 Explorer, AG thinks he is a BOSS and that I am on some sort of magical suspension. 2:11 It works on the fact that dividing by zero will cause your paper to burst in flames ( a well-known m 2:11 ... ath joke). 2:11 TS, please . Don't. We had just settled down into a reasonable discussion There you go! All nicely explained.--N⊘tAnEditor 02:20, December 13, 2009 (UTC) PS: Names TS called me:Rebel-rouser,smart-mouth,fool,coward,lier.